A New Kind of Feeling
by Brownies61
Summary: After being totally bored out of their minds, CatDog decide to go to the fair. But after they are put into a bad situation, will Dog's feelings be revealed? Cat/Dog


Sunday evening. What a fantastic way to waste away my life by doing absolutely nothing.  
I yawned. Sitting on the couch all day watching TV was not my idea of fun. I could hear Dog snoring on the couch. Poor thing was so bored he fell asleep. I shook him to wake him up.

"Wha-?" Dog rubbed his eyes slowly as he looked at me, "What is it, Cat?"

"Come on, Dog, let's go out and do something fun!" I smiled at him.

"Oh, okay!" he exclaimed happily, "What do you want to do?"

I thought for a moment, twisting my whiskers in the process. Then I got an idea.

"Why not the fair? It opens tonight!"

Dog's eyes glowed with excitement. "The fair! I've always wanted to go to the fair!" He jumped up and down happily. I couldn't help but grin at how happy he was. As long as he wouldn't make me go on any stupid rides there.

I felt our stomach rumble.

"Hey Dog, I'm hungry, let's go make some lunch."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay Cat!"

We walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the bread so we could make sandwiches, and Dog ran to the fridge to get some lunch meat.

"I think a turkey sandwich will satisfy my hunger, how about you?"

Dog grabbed two packages. "Ham sounds pretty good to me!"

"Alright then." I said as I picked up two neatly sliced pieces of bread. I reached down to grab the turkey package when I felt something warm and furry. It was Dog's hand.

I looked up at him. We both gave an awkward giggle, then proceeded to grab our meats for our sandwiches. I had a strange feeling in my chest, not like anything I had felt in awhile. I didn't know what exactly I was feeling, but I ignored it and decided to hurry up and finish my food before my stomach decided to do its "whale impression".

I started to eat the sandwich quickly, hoping it would cease my hunger. I could see Dog doing the same. We finished in almost no time at all, and decided to relax a little before leaving.

After a little while, I checked the time.

"Come on, Dog! The fair is just now starting! We might be the first on every ride and game!"

Dog sprinted towards the door. "I can't wait! Hi ho diggety!"

Dog and I ran there, well, it was mostly Dog, but I at least tried to run.  
The fair looked better now than it did the last couple of years. There were rides and games everywhere, like a giant Ferris wheel, ring tosses, and even huge fast food places! Every booth and ride had big and bright signs marking their locations. It all looked so amazing!

"Cat! There's a Ferris wheel! I've always wanted to go on one of those!"

I gulped. "W-wow, that's r-really high. And d-dangerous looking!" I started to shake.

"Don't worry, Cat! I'm sure it's safe!"

"Well, there's a lot more cool rides here! Let's try some other ones first, okay?"

He nodded, then led us through the gigantic, colorful place.

"Oh look, a bottle-ring toss thingy!" Dog pointed to the red booth, which displayed three bottles with three rings on the table and stuffed toys hanging from each side of the booth.

Dog gave the guy a five dollar bill. I noticed the bottles were moving, like on some kind of conveyor belt. Dog missed all three times.

"Aww," he said sadly.

"Well, that's hardly fair!" I snapped.

"Sorry, that's just how the game is played, fellas."

I threw five dollars on the table. "Give me the rings."

He took the money and tossed the three rings at me. As I watched the bottles, I threw all the rings at once. They each landed perfectly on each bottle.

Dog looked amazed. I smirked. The guy sighed and handed me a stuffed bone toy. I handed it to Dog.

"Wow, thanks Cat!" he said happily, hugging me.

I stuck my tongue out at the booth guy as we left.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked.

"Hmm..." He looked around.

I saw his ears go up. "Look over there!"

There was a giant snack shack right across from the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go there!"

"Well, I guess I could go for a funnel cake."

We walked up to the shack and got a small funnel cake to share, then sat down on the bench. I noticed it was starting to get dark.

"We should hurry or else we won't be able to ride the Ferris wheel." Dog said with his mouth full of cake.

"Yeah. It sounds g-great." I said, shuddering.

I started to grab a piece of the cake when I felt Dog accidentally grab my hand. I got that feeling again.

"Whoopsies, hehe," he giggled, slowly pulling his hand away.

"Heh, heh." I chuckled nervously. Why was I feeling like this?

We suddenly heard a giant speaker in the distance.

"Attention everyone, the Ferris wheel will be closing in 15 minutes. Thank you."

"Come on, Cat, let's go ride it!" Dog urged on.

I sighed. "Alright."

I was terrified at the height, but at least Dog was on there with me.  
We got into the seat and were buckled up by a young girl.

"Enjoy the ride!" she said as she pulled a lever that started rising us up into the sky.  
I looked down and felt nauseous.

"Wow, it's so cool up here! I can see everything!"

"Good for you, Dog, but I have a really bad fear of heights!"

"Then don't look down and relax! This ride is super safe!"

Suddenly, once we got to the very top, we stopped.

"Wait, we stopped. Why did we stop? WHY DID WE STOP?!" I started to panic, my heart speeding up.

We heard a voice from down below. "Hold on up there! There's been some technical difficulties with the controls!"

I grabbed the seats. "Terrific, now we're stuck up here and we're gonna die!"

Dog grabbed my hand. "Cat, we are not going to die! There's just been some problems with the controls."

"But you said this ride was safe!"

"Well, they did say that. Last year."

My ears perked up. "Last YEAR?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Cat! I just wanted to go on this ride with you."

"With ME? You know I have acrophobia!"

"Yeah, but..." He paused. "I wanted to spend some time alone with you, just you and me."

I felt him squeeze my hand. "But why?"

Dog leaned closer.

"I-I love you, Cat."

I froze. "What?"

"I-I've always had these strange type of feelings for you, and I never wanted to tell you because I didn't think you would feel the same way."

I stared at him for a moment. "Dog, I-I think I'm in love with you too."

His eyes widened. "R-really?"

I nodded slowly. Then I pulled Dog closer and kissed him.

As we kissed, I felt us moving down. I pulled away to see that the ride was fixed. After we hopped off, we started to walk home.

When we got home, I was so tired I could hardly walk up the stairs.

"Cat, do you think we can do something together tomorrow also?" Dog asked as he fluffed his pillow.

I went over to his side of the bed and cuddled next to him.

"Of course we can."


End file.
